


A Mermaid's Christmas Journey

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Happy Ending, Mermaid Waverly, Mermaid Wynonna, Princess Waverly Earp, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Waverly is a mermaid and the princess next in line to the throne but she is feeling somewhat suffocated by her controlling aunt, cue an impromptu journey to the surface world for Christmas but can both her and Wynonna resist falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the beginning of the story.
> 
> A festive Christmas journey of love and happiness.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

Nicole Haught wanted more from her life, her life had become boring and predictable; get up, shower, dressed, go to work, hang out with her friends, go on bad dates and go to bed and repeat the cycle except for the bad date part, she had since dropped that part of her cycle after her recent terrible date

For once in her life she just wanted some excitement in her life but of course, being an open lesbian sheriff as well as the youngest woman to hold the hold the title of Sheriff in the small town fishing community left little chance for the excitement she craved, the only excitement though was fishermen being miraculously saved by what they described as the most heavenly woman they had ever seen… a mermaid.

Nicole never believed in myths of mermaids but the small town was known for the legends of the mermaids and for Nicole… it was the only excitement she was ever going to get so she looked around, taking her boat out into the waters to check it out but nothing… there was no sign of any mermaids.

She returned to the docks and headed back to the sheriff’s station where, Doc holiday was once again in the office reporting about his boat being stolen, Nicole had gotten sick and tired of his constant daily reports of his ‘stolen’ boat, it was never stolen, just in his drunken stupor he ended up misplacing it at another dock.

Maybe Christmas… will give her some excitement.

Mean whilst:

Deep beneath the ocean… lived an entire kingdom called Atlantis that was still mourning their deceased queen who had passed recently, now 1 of her 3 daughters will take her place as the new queen, usually it would be the eldest but Willa had long since walked away from the kingdom, Wynonna was next in line for the throne but instead she abdicated her responsibility to remain the carefree party animal she was known to be.

Leaving the youngest daughter; Waverly as the future queen of Atlantis.

But Waverly never wanted the crown, all she wanted was to experience the surface world she once had with her mother… a desire that often wound up with her and her Aunt Amara coming to blows in a heavy argument… Amara was protective of the throne but she was also protective of her niece too, she didn’t want Waverly going back to the surface to spend time with ‘humans’ the words tasting foul on her mouth.

She also knew of Waverly’s regular trips up to save the drowning fishermen and she was not happy about it.

One day Waverly was in the throne room looking at the golden throne with the golden trident standing majestically beside it, wrapping her arms around herself Waverly closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Ah good, you’re here” Amara greeted as she entered the throne room “We need to discuss the announcement after your coronation” she said as she looked through the papers in her hands,

Wynonna looked to hers and Wynonna’s Aunt Amara in confusion “Uh… what announcement?” she asked.

“The engagement of course, to Prince Champ” Amara replied as she brushed her blonde hair.

Waverly placed her hands on her hips and hardened her glare on her aunt “I’m not getting engaged to Champ” she said firmly “I’m not into men” she said firmly.

Amara scoffed “And I am telling you this Waverly… this is not up for debate” she said firmly “You are marrying Champ and that is the end of discussion” she stormed out leaving a very pissed off Waverly in her wake.

Waverly growled heavily, she was seriously pissed off now so she did something she never thought she would do.

Storming to her bedroom Waverly grabbed some human clothes she had lying around and got placed them in a protective seal for her journey to the surface, of course though Wynonna sensed she was going to do something stupid and she was waiting in front of the door when Waverly yanked the door open.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly squeaked in shock and placed her hand on her heart “You scared me” she said.

“Going someplace?” Wynonna asked with folded arms.

“Nope” Waverly replied hiding the sealed clothes behind her back but not fast enough, Wynonna fixed Waverly with a smirk.

“Care to revise that answer?” Wynonna asked.

“Ok… I’m heading to the surface” Waverly replied.

Wynonna’s face morphed in shock and surprise but the smirk had not faded, she gently punched Waverly’s shoulder “Wow baby girl… look at you the little rebel” she said.

Waverly blushed as she nodded her head “Think you can keep Aunt Amara busy for a few days?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Consider it done” she answered as she planted a kiss to her sister’s head before handing her the slip “I have an emergency cache of money stashed away up top… here’s the security codes” she said.

“Thanks Nonna” Waverly replied as she planted a kiss to her sisters cheek “Wish me luck” she said before running off.

Wynonna laughed “Go get some baby girl!” she called after Waverly whilst laughing.

That day princess Waverly stepped out into the ocean and swam to the surface, leaving her life behind to experience the life and wonders Christmas with humans.

Amara arrived at Waverly’s door and instead came face to face with Wynonna who looked pissed “Aunt Amara… Waverly doesn’t wish to see you right now!” she spat.

“Wynonna Earp, you will treat me with respect… now let me in to see my niece” Amara demanded.

Grabbing Amara by the throat Wynonna had her pinned to the wall “Sorry but it appears you have a hearing problem… you are not going anywhere near her” Wynonna spat “Is that understood?”

Amara nodded her head and whimpered, soon Wynonna released her throat “Now leave” Wynonna spat and Amara ran away leaving a smug Wynonna behind.

In the mean time Nicole Haught arrived in Shorty’s bar, it had been a long day and now all she wanted to do was have a drink, go home and then relax… in the meantime Waverly was exploring the town, taking in the beautiful sight of the snow and the Christmas lights and decorations.

The carolers singing silent night which filled Waverly with festive cheerfulness… though she was beginning to miss her sister Wynonna and began to feel homesick, it was getting cold now and Waverly decided to check herself into a motel for the night… tomorrow was her first full day and she looked forward to her adventure.

The following morning:

Nicole heard rumors of a new bartender at Shorty’s bar, that bit of news was the most excitement she had heard since the last mermaid report and she wanted to meet the new bartender, stepping into the bar Nicole caught the incident though of the beer soaking the new bartenders top but Nicole wasn’t interested in that though she had to admit it was a turn on… the new bartender was beautiful beyond anyone she had ever seen before.

“I never knew that Shorty’s had started a wet t-shirt policy” Nicole greeted with a flirtatious smile.

Waverly smiled “Hey, you must be the sheriff’s” she replied as she tabbed the towel against her soaked t-shirt.

“That I am… you must be Waverly” Nicole replied as she walked to the bar and took Waverly’s hand into her hands “I talked to the owner, he spoke about you” she said.

“Oh yeah, anything good?” Waverly asked.

“Nothing but singing your praises” Nicole replied.

“Well I must say I am flattered that the sheriff is checking up on me” Waverly said, “A very beautiful sheriff too” she flirted.

Nicole smiled and she sent a wink to Waverly before putting her hat back on and she turned and made her way back to the door “Well, I hope to see you around Waverly” she said.

“Wait… I never got your name” Waverly replied.

Looking over her shoulder to Waverly once more “Nicole, the names Nicole Haught” she said.

“Haught… of course it is” Waverly whispered to herself before beaming “See you around Nicole” she said as she waved at Nicole.

Soon Nicole stepped out into the fresh air, leaving Waverly standing behind the bar weak at the knees and breathless.

Yep… her Christmas adventure was going to get a bit more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is enamoured with Waverly... and the feeling is very mutual.

There was something about Waverly Earp that made Nicole curious and it all started that day at the beach, Waverly Earp saved a near drowning victim after they knocked themselves out from hitting their heads on the wooden dock, Nicole barely hat time to take her holster off before Waverly dived into the water and carried the victim out, Nicole had never seen such a fast swimmer before.

Since then Nicole found herself enamored by the beauty that was Waverly Earp, hell she couldn’t help but feel the rush she felt whenever Waverly smiled her way, nor could she tear her eyes off the beauty either but then again, nothing in this would could make Nicole take her eyes off Waverly Earp.

Mean whilst Waverly moved into her own place once she raised enough money, for a princess working as a bartender in a bar, she didn’t find the work half bad but then of course the only downside was dealing with a bunch of horny men grabbing at her, one upside though… she got to lay eyes on the beautiful and protective Nicole Haught.

The Worst night though happened with one of the men got overly familiar with her and grabbed at her with wandering hands, her pleas fell on death ears until she was rescued by Nicole Haught… the local sheriff and the object of her many, many dirty fantasies.

The one morning Nicole arrived at the hospital to interview a woman named Clara, when she got there though all Clara spoke of was a beautiful mermaid, of course she was on heavy medication after taking one hell of a hit over the head. Waverly arrived at the hospital to visit the children’s ward when she bumped into Nicole.

“Well, fancy meeting you here” Nicole greeted with a smirk as she folded her arms.

Waverly smiled “Sheriff… are you stalking me?” Waverly teased with a wink.

“Well as tempting as it is to watch you, I’m on official business” Nicole replied as she looked to the room behind her “Another boating accident”

“Damn, are they ok?” Waverly asked with obvious concern.

“Clara’s going to be fine… just her annual journey out on her boat went wrong” Nicole answered with a shrug before looking to Waverly “So… what brings you here?” she asked.

“Oh I come here everyday” Waverly admitted “I come to visit the kids, their stuck in this place over Christmas and I thought I’d come and read to them” she replied.

Nicole beamed “Well, that’s very sweet of you Waves”

“Waves huh… nice shortage of my name” Waverly winked.

“Well I thought we moved beyond the confines of just first names” Nicole replied.

Waverly leaned in and whispered into Nicole’s ears “You… can call me anything you want” she whispered.

Nicole shivered as her hands rested on Waverly’s hips, slowly they pulled apart and Nicole did her best not to whimper at the loss of the proximity, slowly Waverly walked backwards “See you around… Nic”

Nicole watched Waverly walk away “See you around… Waves” she said before walking out, more like making a quick sprint out the door with her hat covering an important area… Yep, Waves was going to be the death of her.

And oh, what a wonderful way to go.

Waverly read to the children that evening, she read 2 books before helping the nurses tuck the children in, one of the kids took a liking to Waverly and she gripped her hand tight “Will we see you again Waverly” the little girl asked, her face pale as Waverly tucked her in.

“You will little one, now get some sleep otherwise you won’t get better” Waverly replied as she planted a kiss to the little girl’s head before she joined the nurse, Waverly shook her head “No… you go on, I’ll turn the lights off” she said.

The nurse smiled “Thanks” she replied before heading away leaving Waverly alone in the room with the sleeping kids, turning to the children who were sleeping… Waverly smiled “Time for a Christmas Miracle” she whispered before pressing a kiss to her right palm and blowing the kiss to the children.

Soon purple sparkling magic left her hand and travelled through the air, enveloping the kids and soon their pale complexions returned to normal and their life signs improved, the infection had been purged.

Waverly stumbled back against the wall “Whoa… magic so far away from home is not a good idea” she whispered to herself before looking to the kids “But totally worth it” she smiled as she gripped the light switch “Merry Christmas… little ones” she whispered softly before turning off the lights and leaving the room

She was halfway home when she felt lightheaded and stumbled against the wall “Ok… worse reaction than I thought” she whispered as she ran a hand through her hair “Not sure… I can make it home” she fell back against the wall “Just… need… to sleep” she slowly drifted towards unconsciousness when an all too familiar voice sounded behind her “Baby girl” the voice called gently.

Waverly turned her head when she felt herself being lifted up “Nonna” she whispered before smiling “You came” she beamed in idiotic smile.

Wynonna smirked and shook her head “Magic away from home… only you can get high as a kite from something so dangerous” she replied.

“Well… she always was the light and sunny side between the 3 of us” Willa’s voice sounded from beside Wynonna.

Waverly looked to Willa and she beamed “WILLA!” she squealed childishly.

“Yep… she’s high” Wynonna said with a laugh.

“Hold on” Willa said as she held up her camera phone “Oh smile little one” she said.

Waverly beamed her brightest smile as Willa took a picture “Ok, lets get her home… we can lecture her later when she is back to normal” Willa said but looking obviously concerned.

“Normal might be a stretch” Wynonna replied obviously teasing their little sister.

Her words resulted in Waverly’s petulant reply “HEY!” she whined though she didn’t care, she healed a ward full of kids, nothing they could say or do could make her feel bad about that.

Though she was going to wake up with one hell of a hang over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly wakes up with a splitting headache and find both Wynonna and Willa standing before her looking unhappy but also... proud and Nicole returns to the hospital to investigate the miraculous recovery of the children; she makes one connection... Waverly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly exiles Amara... and Nicole gets even more flustered by Waverly.

Nicole arrived at the hospital to question Clara more on her rescuer now that she was off the pain meds, Clara though wasn’t much help though, all she could remember was hitting her head and falling overboard into the water, she couldn’t remember much about her savior.

Walking out into the hall Nicole wrote in her note pad when she overheard the nurses talking about the miracle, narrowing her eyes in confusion she moved closer to listen in on the conversation but remain inconspicuous and that is when she heard Waverly Earps name and soon her attention was caught completely.

“It’s amazing, those kids just woke up this morning and their completely healthy, I’ve never seen anything like it” the head nurse said.

“I was locking up last night and Waverly was the last one to leave the ward” the 2nd nurse said “She really loves those kids, every night she comes in without fail and reads to them”

Nicole smiled as she lowered her head, she took a quick trip to visit the kids who were preparing to go home with their parents and Nicole couldn’t believe her eyes at how strong and healthy they looked.

Mean whilst:

Waverly groaned painfully, her head was throbbing and she found herself back in her comfortable bed in Atlantis, sitting up slowly Waverly smiled when she saw Willa and Wynonna standing there “Hey baby girl… sleep well?” Wynonna asked.

“Wynonna… what am I doing back here?” Waverly asked confused though her head was pounding.

“You needed to recharge, using magic to heal an entire ward full of children pushed your powers to their limit” Wynonna answered “Besides, there is a council meeting you must attend in preparation for the crowning”

Waverly groaned in complaint “Why do I have to be the queen… can’t you or Willa be the rulers instead?” Waverly asked though it came across as a petulant whine.

Willa smirked “Sorry little one, but I am enjoying my freedom too much” she replied.

Wynonna nodded in agreement with her sister “Me to, I am more for the pleasures and the party” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed “Besides, you would be a much better queen than I would… I hate responsibility” she admitted.

Waverly growled “How long is this… council session?” Waverly asked “I need to get back to the surface… I’ve volunteered to help out for the Christmas nativity”

Wynonna gently placed a hand on her shoulder “The council session will be at least 2 hours; 1 for the debate and the other for you to sign some papers Aunt Amara wants you to sign” she answered.

“Ok fine but I’m not going to let Aunt Amara bully me into an arranged marriage, she can go and have sex with an octopus” Waverly threw herself back down under the blankets.

Willa nodded her head looking in deep thought “Would not surprise me one bit if she did” she replied.

Wynonna smirked “We’ve all heard the rumors about her second ex-husband… all tentacles and no shaft” she shuddered.

The 3 sisters burst into laughter.

Later that day:

Waverly was in her study when Amara stormed in “Waverly Earp, what the hell was that just now?!” she demanded seriously pissed.

“Sheesh Aunt Amara… you kiss tentacles with that mouth” Waverly replied with a smirk as she set the ledger down “Ok… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“That just now, the council session” Amara reminded.

Waverly beamed “Oh yeah” she replied, thinking back to her ballsy move of standing up in the front of the council members and admit that there was no way in hell was she marrying a man and she admitted that she was a lesbian.

Amara was fuming “Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?!” she screamed.

Waverly turned and looked at her aunt “Uh… being a lesbian is not a crime on Atlantis” Waverly reminded her aunt “Or are you forgetting my great – great grandmother’s ruling?” she challenged.

“Oh I remember, a dreadful mistake it was” Amara spat angrily.

“Yeesh… you really are filled with the Christmas Spirit” Waverly said as she walked away.

“I’m telling you this now Waverly, I won’t stand for this… the people of Atlantis won’t!” Amara growled hatefully.

Waverly turned and smirked at her aunt “Actually… the people of Atlantis have accepted it” she said before calling “Willa!”

Willa stepped through the door “Yes little one” she greeted cheerfully and looking proud at her sister.

“Can you do me a favor and have the guards escort Amara here to the exit… you have my permission to throw her out yourself” Waverly asked.

“With pleasure” Willa replied and she happily dragged Amara out to the exit and kicked her out face first into the ocean flaw “Hmm that was fun… I fancy a donut” Willa said before walking to find the donut box.

Waverly left the city and returned to the surface.

Later that evening:

Nicole was in the bar when Waverly walked over with her drinks wearing a tight shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and tight jeans that made Nicole drool as she stared at Waverly’s ass.

“Uh… hi” Nicole greeted slightly flustered by the enjoyable sight of Waverly Earp, though her greeting came out as nothing more than a nervous stutter _‘Nice one Haught… idiot’_

“Hi yourself” Waverly greeted with a wink as she set the drink down.

“So, I heard your helping out for this year’s nativity?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah… I just love Christmas, don’t you?” Waverly replied.

“Oh… I’m enjoying it already” Nicole replied only taking a couple of seconds to realize what she just said “Uh… I mean… I…” she facepalmed herself hard, her cheeks bright red.

Waverly giggled “You’re cute” she replied and she planted a kiss to Nicole’s cheek before heading back to the bar, an extra sway in her hips for Nicole’s benefit.

Nicole groaned “Oh god” she whispered as she downed her drink and headed out, she needed to get back home otherwise she was going to explode… and not the enjoyable kind either.

Only Waverly could get her this hot and flustered, she walked out with her hat over her crotch and legged it back to her cruiser once she got outside.

Yep… Waverly was going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Nicole heads out on the Sheriff's boat and gets into an accident, Waverly comes to the rescue and Nicole winds up seeing the truth. Mean whilst Clara is released from hospital and meets Wynonna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly saves Nicole, Wynonna flirts with Clara

Waverly had returned to Atlantis for another council session and she also had a meeting a member of the council who had plans to expand the city to allow for more mermaid to move in, their were multiple mermaid cities across the ocean floor and Waverly was going to be the queen of them all, the council member also wanted to connect the cities together and allow faster journeys between the cities… to ensure the safety of the mermaid people from shocks and other underwater predators as well as fishing boats.

Waverly sat in her office with the plans in her hands looking impressed “I have to say that I find these plans most interesting” Waverly admitted as she looked over the designs.

“Thank you, Princess,” the council member bowed his head to her in respect.

“How long would you estimate it would take to complete the expansion of the city as well as the Hydro transport?” Waverly asked.

“Well, given it is coming up to Christmas… we won’t be able to start for another 4 days after Christmas” the council man answered.

Waverly smiled as she signed the designs “Make sure everything is prepped, the work can start a week after the new year” Waverly said as she handed the signed plans back to the councilman.

“Thank you” he replied with a smile before he bowed his head to her one more time.

Willa stood there with a smile by the door as she watched her baby sister “You know… seeing you giving out orders, reminds me so much of our mother” she said.

Waverly smiled at her sister “Yeah… Where’s Wynonna?” she asked.

Willa shrugged “She said something about wanting to go back to the surface and check something out” she replied looked confused by Wynonna’s answer.

Waverly hummed looking in deep thought before she finally shrugged her shoulders “Ok, I’m going to head back up myself” she said before planting a kiss to Willa’s cheek and she left the city and headed back up to the surface.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna was waiting outside the hospital besides her motorcycle, her leather jacket zipped up halfway as she waited patiently when Clara walked out, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, wearing a red jacket, a shirt and jeans, Wynonna watched from her motorcycle before heading over to her.

“Well hello there” Wynonna greeted as charmingly as possible, throwing a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Clara came to a stop and she looked at Wynonna, her cheeks turning red as she blushed “Uh… hi” she greeted though flustered before she narrowed her eyes “Have we met? you seem familiar” she remarked looking curious.

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders in response “We may have met once before, I doubt you could remember though… you were out of it” she replied.

Clara blushed “Oh my… did we…” she motioned between the 2 of them as her cheeks went even more red as she became more flustered “Uh… I am sure I’d remember but I recently hit my head” she blurted out.

Wynonna giggled in response “Relax and no we didn’t… let’s just say I was the one who pulled you from the water after you hit your head” she revealed before smirking “By the way… you would definitely remember me” she stated with a teasing tone in her voice.

Giggling in response, Clara fixed Wynonna with a challenging look “You’re confident”

“I’ve never had any complaints” Wynonna replied.

Clara shook her head “I’m not looking to be another notch on your bedpost” she said firmly.

“Good because I wasn’t looking to sleep with you” Wynonna admitted, “I mean yeah maybe at some point, but I was more looking to take you out on a date” she said.

Looking to Wynonna in shock, Clara soon smiled “Really?” she asked, “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Wynonna… my name is Wynonna” Wynonna answered as she took Clara’s hand and planted a kiss on her knuckle.

Clara blushed as she smiled bright “I’m Clara” she introduced herself in return.

“So… I take it you are considering allowing me to take you on a date?” Wynonna asked.

“Maybe” Clara said before she walked away with a beaming smile.

Wynonna called after her “I’ll see you around, by the way I much prefer your hair untied and flowing freely” she called after Clara before walking back to her bike with a smirk.

Meanwhile:

Waverly was sitting on the dock, she had just arrived back on her surface and she was sitting on the edge of the dock with her toes in the water, then she saw Nicole out on her boat and heading towards the dock “Hey Sheriff… quick journey on your boat?” she asked curiously.

“Hi Waves, just doing my regular water patrols… how’s the nativity play coming?” Nicole answered as she stood on her boat.

“Oh it’s going great though I needed to talk to you about Jessica… the little girl with red hair, doesn’t speak” Waverly said looking curious.

“Poor girl… she has been through more than any child should, 12 years old and spending Christmas in an orphanage” Nicole revealed.

“What… what happened?” Waverly asked, feeling a wave of sympathy for the little girl.

“Last year her parents were out to pick up a tree… on their way though their car slipped on ice and it spun out; her parents died on impact” Nicole explained.

Waverly became saddened by this revelation and she realized that not everyone was going to have a happy Christmas and magic was not going to be able to help this time, but maybe there was something Waverly could do for that little girl.

Nicole soon went back out on her boat and Waverly sat on the edge of the dock in deep thought for a few more minutes looking out at the storm on the distance, wondering how she could make things better for little Jessica when it clicked to her… she could bring Jessica back to Atlantis with her, start a new life.

Getting to her feet Waverly was about to get moving when her senses alerted her that Nicole was in trouble, diving into the water Waverly swam as fast as she possibly could just to get to Nicole who had somehow got caught in the coming soon.

Waverly arrived just in time to witness Nicole getting swept overboard, there was no time to think but instead Waverly reacted and she swam to Nicole who was still conscious and who saw Waverly swimming towards her and wrapped her arms around her tight before swimming back to shore.

Setting Nicole on the beach, Waverly watched Nicole cough up water before her eyes landed on Waverly in shock “You’re… You’re a…” Nicole was frozen though and Waverly dived back into the water.

Nicole couldn’t believe it… Waverly was a mermaid.

She sighed heavily and fell back into the sand before groaning “Urgh… I had to fall in love with a Mermaid” she slapped her hands over her face and groaned louder.

Yep… her life was about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly and Wynonna talk about Nicole and Waverly admits something, Wynonna visits the orphanage Waverly told her about and gets attached to Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day, and Waverly and Nicole spend time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting but I've been away from my computer and spent Christmas with family.
> 
> Anyway here is the latest chapter.

Christmas Day had come and Waverly and Nicole had not spoken to each other, in fact Waverly did her best to avoid Nicole ever since she revealed herself as a mermaid, tonight though she knew that there was no way to avoid her, it was the Christmas nativity she had been preparing for a while and with her crowning coming, she felt like she was being pulled in 2 directions at the same time.

Sitting in her bedroom back in Atlantis; Waverly was laying in bed thinking about Nicole when there was a knock on the bedroom door, sitting up Waverly looked and smiled “Come in Wynonna” she called out.

The door opened allowing Wynonna to step in “Hey baby girl, you ok?” she asked, “It’s Christmas and you’re sitting in here alone” she said concerned.

“Just thinking Nonna” Waverly replied.

Wynonna sighed as she nodded her head “Does this have something to do with a certain redheaded Sheriff?” she asked already knowing the answer.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered her response.

“Have you tried to call her?” Wynonna asked as she wrapped her right arm around Waverly’s shoulder.

“No… not since that day” Waverly admitted “I wanted to give her space to allow this to sink in first” she revealed.

“Oh, that’s nice of you” Wynonna replied with a smile “But seriously baby girl… is she going to be a problem?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly shook her head “No… she won’t” she answered.

“Ok good, what else is there?” Wynonna asked.

“There’s a little girl, I need you to go visit her in the orphanage” Waverly said.

“Why?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Because I need you to check out my suspicions” Waverly revealed.

“Ok” Wynonna replied with a nod of her head “I’ll go later”

“And I’ll head back up to see Nicole” Waverly said as she jumped to her feet and she walked away “Love you” she called over her shoulder.

“Love you too baby girl” Wynonna called back with a bright smile.

Waverly returned to the surface and she went to prepare for the Christmas Nativity for tonight, she was rushing about so much though that she never saw what or who was waiting around the corner until it was too late, she went rushing around the corner and wound up slamming into Nicole Haught and got herself knocked to the ground.

Nicole smiled as she held her hand out to Waverly “Are you ok?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head though her cheeks were bright red “I’m fine, so sorry for bumping into you like that” she apologized.

“It’s ok, it’s a good thing because I was looking for you” Nicole admitted with a smile.

“Oh… uh… what for?” Waverly asked worried.

“I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me?” Nicole asked as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

“Ok” Waverly answered and soon she and Nicole walked off to the coffee house together hand in hand.

Waverly and Nicole were sat in the corner booth together, the coffee house nice and warm inside making them smile happily as they looked at one another, once their coffees were delivered Nicole looked to Waverly “You’ve been avoiding me” she stated, it wasn’t a question… it was fact.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to give you some space so you could get used to the idea of me being… different” Waverly replied as she looked at her coffee.

“A mermaid you mean” Nicole said with a smirk “It’s ok… I know what it’s like to be different” she admitted.

Waverly scoffed “I highly doubt that” she replied, Nicole motioned for Waverly to come closer which she did, leaning in close Nicole whispered something into Waverly’s ears, Waverly’s eyes widened comically, and she pulled away… after 4 agonizing minutes, she beamed “Well… Merry Christmas to me” she winked.

Nicole giggled and she blushed “Waves… would you go on a date with me, tonight’s Christmas tree lightning?” she asked.

“I would love to Nic” Waverly replied as she took Nicole’s hands into her own and squeezed gently, Nicole and Waverly stared into each other’s eyes the whole time.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna walked up the snowy steps of the orphanage, the little girl Waverly told her about was sitting in the corner alone with nobody with her, it was Christmas Day and the poor girl was alone, Wynonna smiled sadly and she walked over to the little girl who she spent time with.

Later that evening:

Waverly was waiting for Wynonna outside the orphanage when Wynonna left the building, smiling when she saw Waverly waiting for her and she joined her little sister and future queen at the bottom of the steps, the snow falling heavily.

Waverly stuffed her hands her pockets as she looked at her sister “So… what do you think?” she asked.

“I know why you asked me, your suspicions are correct… she is” Wynonna replied.

“How is it possible? I thought it was impossible” Waverly asked confused.

“No idea but we can’t leave here behind… maybe we can give her to relatives in the city” Wynonna suggested.

“You and I know they won’t accept her… they hated their daughter for running away with a human” Waverly reminded “Can you imagine their reaction to a half breed?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded with a heavy sigh “Not a good thought” she replied “Old family, old traditions” she said.

“We’ll take her back to the city… she can live in the palace” Waverly said “Now I got to go and meet Nicole” she walked away.

Wynonna smirked “Oh somebody going to get lucky” she teased before turning serious “You know that we will have to leave sooner or later, we have to go back home for your crowning” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “I know” she replied before she headed of to meet Nicole for the Christmas tree.

The whole town surrounded the massive tree before them, Nicole was waiting patiently when she saw Waverly walking over to her, they stood side by side and watched the tree light up and with a loving smile they gazed at one another.

The whole town singing _Silent Night._

Waverly took hold of Nicole’s hand and squeezed it gently, both smiling with the brightest smile possible

When it was over Waverly and Nicole returned to the docks.

“So… how long have you been around?” Nicole asked.

Waverly smirked “Why, you know it’s highly rude to ask a lady her age” she teased.

Nicole giggled, both wrapped up warm as the snow crunched beneath their boots “You know what I mean, how long have Mermaids existed?” she asked.

“We’ve been around since the dawn of time, there are millions of us all over the world in the ocean” Waverly replied “We live longer than humanity”

“And how did you heal those kids?” Nicole asked.

“Magic… It’s apart of our evolution” Waverly answered as they looked at the water.

Turning to one another with a smile, Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair “I… Am I crazy?” she whispered, “This thing between us… do you feel it?”

Waverly nodded her head “Yes… Yes I feel it” she smiled “And I want it” she whispered, slowly she pulled away and she opened her arms wide and she closed her eyes, slowly she fell back and she went into the water, Nicole ran forward missed grabbing her and she watched the water ripple from Waverly splashed into the water.

The silence was eerie when suddenly Waverly launched up from the water and over Nicole’s head and she went crashing back into the water, Nicole laughed as she placed her hand on her chest as her heart pounded wildly in her chest as Waverly broke the surface with a smile “Sorry” she said looking guilty.

Nicole kneeled down and she motioned Waverly to come closer, Waverly moved up slowly and Nicole gently planted a kiss to Waverly’s lips, Waverly beamed before diving back and she vanished into the water.

Nicole stared into the water in awe of Waverly, she walked back home excited for her time with Waverly.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna was sitting on her bike when she heard an all too familiar voice “Hello Wynonna”

Wynonna looked around and her mouth fell open, standing before her was Clara but her hair was no longer long but cut short.

“Wow” Wynonna whispered.

Clara smiled “You like”

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah… I do” she replied.

They both stared at one another with beaming smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Clara and Wynonna flirt some more and Nicole and Waverly's new years date ends in passionate sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a start to the New Year.

New Years:

Wynonna and Clara were sitting in Shorty’s bar having a drink together, Wynonna managed to convince Clara into joining her for a drink and Clara happily accepted, anything to spend time with Wynonna.

“So tell me, is this a date?” Clara asked with a smirk.

Wynonna smiled and playfully looked at Clara “Why, do you want it to be?” she asked as she placed her hand on Clara’s thigh.

“I’m not easy” Clara gently took Wynonna’s wrist and removed her hand from her thigh.

Wynonna nodded her head “I know and just so you know… I want this” she admitted whilst motioning between them both “I want us” she admitted.

“Well it a Christmas miracle” Clara teased with a smirk, Wynonna had a bad reputation for using other women as her personal toys.

As if reading her mind Wynonna let out a heavy sigh “Clara… I know my reputation bad but…” she looked down at her drink before pushing it away, Clara’s eyes widened in shock because Wynonna never turned away a drink, Wynonna took her hand and finished “…But with you, I want to be better than that” she said.

Clara beamed “I would like that too” she whispered.

Wynonna smiled as she took Clara’s hand “So… are you saying that you want to go on a date?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m saying I want us to be together” Clara replied.

Wynonna beamed bright “Ok, come on because I need to show you something” she said before leading her away.

They walked out to the disused dock and they stood on the edge, Wynonna looked at Clara “Do you trust me?” she asked as she held Clara’s hands tight.

“Of course I do” Clara replied looking curious, Wynonna beamed and with one last kiss to Clara’s cheek she let go of Clara’s hand and fell back and into the water with a splash, Clara kneeled at the edge and smiled but it quickly faded when Wynonna did not surface.

“WYNONNA!” she screamed in sheer panic but without warning Wynonna broke the surface and wrapped her arms around Clara, she gave Clara enough time to take a deep breath before she pulled Clara into the water with a splash.

When Clara opened her eyes though she could not believe her eyes, swimming around her was Wynonna in her true mermaid form, a purple aura surrounding her body.

Wynonna moved closer and gazed lovingly into Clara’s eyes, her fingers tracing over Clara’s olive skin before moving in closer, their lips meeting and Clara kissed her back deep, Purple energy engulfed them both and the kiss deepened, Clara found herself able to breath under water.

The Purple energy surrounding them soon vanished and they sank deeper into the water, their kiss becoming more intense and passionate.

Wynonna shared the deepest part of herself with Clara… and now, gave her the ability to breathe underwater.

She wanted Clara to be hers… forever.

Waverly had not been back to the city, she was in her rented house where she was staying to prepare for her date and had no idea that Wynonna revealed herself to Clara, Nicole knocked on the door with a bunch of flowers in hand, Waverly opened the door and beamed her brightest smile “Hey babe” Waverly greeted.

“Hello Cutie” Nicole replied “So, are you ready for out date?” she asked.

“Yep” Waverly replied as she looked at the flowers “Aww, are those for me?” she asked.

“Yes they are” Nicole handed the flowers to Waverly with a loving smile.

Waverly smelt the flowers and smiled “Their beautiful… I love them” she whispered before closing the door and they headed out on their date they had both been waiting for since Christmas.

The date went very well, Nicole and Waverly enjoyed this date with one another all through the night, both laughing the night away with one another as they ate, watched movies in the theatre and had a romantic walk through the park, finally the date came to an end and they found themselves at Waverly’s door.

Waverly looked to Nicole and she smiled “I really enjoyed myself today” she said.

Nicole beamed “Me too” she replied, slowly she leaned in and planted a kiss to Waverly lips, the kiss was tender and chaste and she soon broke the kiss, they stared at one another, the tension between them was at it’s highest and soon without warning Nicole lunged at Waverly.

Their mouth ravaged at one another, their hands clawing at each other’s clothes as they aggressively made out, Waverly grunted as her back hit the wall but neither of them broke the kiss, reaching behind her, Waverly unlocked the door with her magic and they stumbled into the rented home Waverly had, the kiss was fierce and aggressive as ever, their mouths devouring one another.

Their hands clawing at each other’s clothes, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room with the sound of their moans, Nicole’s mouth was instantly on Waverly’s exposed neck and she began sucking on Waverly’s soft skin.

Waverly moaned and ground her hips against Nicole’s, Nicole’s lips on her neck drove Waverly mad with lust, stumbling they way through the home Waverly and Nicole never broke the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as their kiss became more and more intense and fierce.

The bedroom door flew open and Nicole walked in with her arms securely around Waverly who had her legs wrapped around her hips tight, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs with both Nicole and Waverly violently tearing at each other’s clothes.

Slamming Nicole down hard on her back Waverly took hold of Nicole’s throbbing cock tight with both hands and her tongue got to work, her tongue sliding up and down the throbbing member, Nicole’s moans only heightened Waverly’s lust as her mouth wrapped around the member and her head moved up and down along Nicole’s cock.

Nicole arched her back and moaned out loudly as she gripped Waverly’s hair tight and began to thrust her hips, Waverly gagged loudly as she took Nicole’s length deep into her mouth, the head of the cock slamming into the back of her throat.

Nicole moaned as she skull fucked Waverly.

Waverly pulled back and Nicole smirked as she grabbed hold of Waverly tight and rolled them both over until she was on top of Waverly, gripping the headboard tight Waverly wrapped her smooth legs around Nicole’s hips as Nicole aligned her cock with Waverly’s center.

Waverly nodded her head eagerly, her eyes dark with lust as Nicole grinned and she bit hard on Waverly’s shoulder as her hips thrust forward and she pushed her cock all the way inside Waverly, arching her back Waverly cried out in pleasure as she felt her insides stretching around Nicole’s shaft.

Buried deep in Waverly, Nicole moved her hips back and forth driving her cock in and out slowly, wanting Waverly to get used to her size first, Waverly moaned as she clung to Nicole tight.

“Harder… ooooh fuck me babe!” Waverly moaned out as her legs tightened around Nicole’s hips as her insides tightened around Nicole’s shaft, Nicole nodded and she began to grunt and moan as her hips pistoned in and out hard and fast, slamming into Waverly hard as Waverly’s inner walls clenched tight around Nicole’s cock.

The bed rocked and the headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust Nicole gave, their passion was aggressive and animalistic, Waverly scratched Nicole’s back red raw and it only drove Nicole to fuck Waverly harder and faster, their dirty talking was throwing calling names and Nicole pulled Waverly’s hair.

Since the day they met their passion had built… now it was pouring into one passionate night of sex that caused the bed to shake, purple energy engulfed them and lit up the room though neither of them noticed as Nicole continued to fuck Waverly ferociously and Waverly moaning and demanding more.

They fucked and cum for hours with so much aggressive passion that they were drenched in sweat and sex, switching positions constantly and continuing to fuck each other’s brains out.

Outside the countdown could be heard as the last 10 seconds came.

Waverly arched back and closed her eyes, she was seeing stars as her orgasm hit her just as the clock struck midnight and the fireworks outside lit up the stars, Waverly and Nicole let out one last scream of pleasure before they finally passed out from exhaustion.

The purple energy from Waverly’s magic vanished as they lay there on the bed, drenched in cum and sweat.

It was one hell of a start for the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next Chapter: Waverly returns to the city and discovers Wynonna in bed with Clara... naked, also a discussion between Wynonna and Waverly makes Waverly wonder if it Nicole would join her in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you will enjoy.


End file.
